


辮子

by ethor



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 棒球社的四人日常，還有阿卡莎的惡作劇





	辮子

諾奧本來有一頭烏黑的直髮，但因為她習慣把頭髮紮成緊緊的長辮——畢竟她母親認為這樣才有資優生的形象——所以把頭髮放下來時，她的頭髮會卷曲，像濺起水花的黑色瀑布般披散在她肩上。不過小諾覺得這樣實在太令人煩躁了，除非必要，不然她都規規矩矩地把頭髮編的一絲不苟。

  
自從跟著加入棒球隊，要重新編辮子的機會就增加許多，畢竟在球場裡奔跑、傳接球，時不時還要應付阿卡莎拋過來的紅土。頭髮沾到塵土，很快就凌亂不堪。

  
社團時間結束，小諾換回襯衫，坐在更衣室外的長凳，看著迪亞跟小旼依然精力旺盛，肩並肩繞著壘包大步奔跑，不禁嘆了口氣。

  
她的體力真的是差到不行，球棒只拿的起最輕的、長跑總落在隊伍最後面、接球時會讓球滑到手套外。就算這樣，她還是為了想證明自己可以，投入了比課業甚至更多的努力，但回報卻少的可憐，畢竟體力的養成從非一蹴可幾。

 

  
她思考著讓自己變得強壯的方法，一邊拆開髮繩鬆開辮子。當她正用梳子梳理頭髮，也換回內搭褲跟拖鞋的阿卡莎也慢悠悠的走過來，在小諾身邊坐下，托腮看向在球場上奔跑的兩人。

  
「哇喔……她們就是不懂累怎麼寫對吧？」

  
「她們只是精力過剩而已吧。」小諾側過頭，重新編起自己的辮子。阿卡莎突然開口：「妳知道，編髮有更酷炫的招式。」

  
「我當然知道。」小諾沒好氣地回她，「我還知道妳一定要我編成很詭異的髮型。」

  
「Lady Gaga的蝴蝶結髮型才不詭異，那是純粹的藝術，A-R-T。」

 

「隨便啦。」小諾放下固定辮子末端的右手，甩了甩，「我覺得我又要肌肉痠痛一整天了，真是太棒了。」

  
「如果妳願意，我能幫妳。」阿卡莎聳聳肩，「我的手可巧了。」

  
「妳如果能把妳的巧手用在製作驚嚇箱以外的東西我會很感謝妳。」小諾沒好氣地翻了個白眼，但還是把手上的梳子跟髮繩交給阿卡莎，轉了個方向背對她。「還有，不准綁成蝴蝶結。」

  
阿卡莎一邊哼著歌(不知道又是哪部動漫的曲子)，一邊開始幫諾奧梳理頭髮。令小諾訝異的是，阿卡莎的動作迅速麻利，她把頭髮分成幾股，手指快速的穿梭在髮絲間，力道卻不會扯痛她的頭皮。

  
最後阿卡莎用髮繩系在小諾的髮尾，提起像毛筆的那一小撮頭髮搔搔諾奧的耳朵：「大成功，以後聘我當妳的專屬造型師如何？」

  
「妳想得美。」小諾搶回辮子，和阿卡莎一起站起身，迎接跑到終點的旼跟狄亞。兩人都還穿著球衣，上面沾滿了汗水和塵土，但兩人的笑容依然活力滿點。

  
「Sup guys？」小旼摘下球帽，牽著迪亞的手在她們身前停下。「我們跑完了20圈！」

  
阿卡莎把毛巾扔給她們：「Dude，妳們的體力到底怎麼練的？妳們的肌肉一定有用之不盡的ATP。」

  
「小諾，妳的髮辮好漂亮。」迪亞突然讚嘆的睜大琥珀色的眼睛，看著小諾的頭髮。

  
「當然漂亮，我幫她綁的。」阿卡莎驕傲的搭著小諾的肩膀炫耀。

  
「唔，妳還混著緞帶綁啊，真特別。」因為童年時期是死對頭，小旼很少稱讚小諾，但既然迪亞出聲稱讚了，小旼也只好承認，小諾垂在肩上的辮子的確比平常來的漂亮，歸功於編在髮絲間那條紅色緞帶的點綴。

  
「緞帶？」小諾低頭一看，辮子裡的確混編著一條紅絲帶，襯著黑髮十分顯眼。她轉頭，用危險的眼神看著阿卡莎：「阿卡莎？」

  
「妳只要求不要Lady Gaga的蝴蝶結而已喔。」阿卡莎露出欠揍的微笑，「而且我的確綁的很漂亮，小倆口都說了。」

  
小諾不滿的噘起嘴，卻發現自己無話能反駁。除了顯眼了點以外，她的辮子可說是完美無瑕。她也只能嘆口氣：「下次要搞這種花樣以前請先跟我說一聲。」

  
「妳說了算，老大。」

**Author's Note:**

> 終於寫了莎諾!!!!!  
> 本來想寫阿卡莎把LED燈條編進去，但是仔細想想這難度實在有點高，而且一定馬上被發現好嗎XDDDDD


End file.
